The Afterstory
by glittergamer1
Summary: This is the story of what happens after Kei and Hikari graduate from highschool. What will happen to Kei and Hikari now? Will they go out? Will they get Married? or will they be the same as in highschool and always have competitions? What will Akira do, and will she bring Tadashi along? This is the afterstory.
1. Chapter 1

The after story

Chapter 1, college

3rd person POV

Hikari looked over to her alarm clock she had set it 30 minutes earlier because she needed to do something on the campus that day. She got dressed in her new university uniform that was also white like the special A uniform because again she was in the advanced group. Unfortunately for Hikari, a certain someone had also gone to the same university. Of course that someone was Kei. Kei had found out where Hikari was going to study, and of course he applied. With his level he was immediately accepted into the school, but since he was a boy he had to stay in the boys' dorm. As you would guess Akira had also followed her sweet little angle to the same college. Although Akira didn't get a scholarship like Kei and Hikari, so she had to pay with real money. The same went with Tadashi that was dragged there by Akira.

Hikari ran out of her room and headed to where she had to go this wonderful morning. She was already going to be early, but she wanted to be even earlier. She was panting as she got to the garden to meet up with some people. Hikari had been in charge of showing some new people around the campus because they were planning on donating to the school. This was very important, if she committed any mistakes she could be banned from the school.

The unfortunate thing was that one of the people Hikari was supposed to show around was, Satoru Takishima. The baby faced adult that would never act like an adult only like a 5 year old boy. As soon as he arrived (he was the last to arrive of all the people there) he immediately Yelled "HIKAAAARIIIIIII." He then ran up to her and hugged her as tight as he could. Hikari just let him hug her while she was giving the tour, but it was very hard to walk while a third of your own weight was clinging on to your right leg.

Kei's POV

"HIKAAAARIIIIIII" he heard someone yell. He then stood up from his bed and changed into his uniform in a split second. Although as he left his dorm he could have sworn that the voice that yelled his beloved's name was his very annoying father, Satoru Takishima. He rushed out of the boys' dorm and immediately ran to where he believed the voice was coming from.

He then saw the person he would always want to see, Hikari, but he got very angry when he saw that his father was clinging to her leg while she was showing some people that he knew, around the camp. As the number one student he would probably have gotten that job but Kei's personality is very cold, so most people would probably get scared of him. Unlike him Hikari was very sweet and gentle to everyone but Kei. In just seconds Akira was right next to Kei, along with Tadashi that she had Dragged along.

"What are you doing here Monster A" Akira growled. "I'm just looking after my girlfriend." "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" yelled Akira as she started throwing punches at him, but of course Kei dodged it.

Hikari's POV

'What was that' Hikari though as she looked around to see who had yelled. 'Oh well must just be me.' Thought Hikari."Hikari!" yelled Satoru. "Yes" said Hikari. "Wanna have a fight after the tour" said Satoru smiling. "Ok your, on" said Hikari with a huge grin spread across her face.

-After the tour

"Hikari, time for the fight" said Satoru smiling with a giant grin spread across his face. "Yeah get ready to lose!" said Hikari a smile plastered on her face from ear to ear. "Let's take advantage that my very mean son Kei is not here. You would think he would be nicer to me since I'm is his father, and I have always loved him." Said Satoru with a grumpy look on him.

Kei's POV

"Let's take advantage that my very mean son Kei is not here. You would think he would be nicer to me since I'm is his father, and I have always loved him." Kei heard his father say. At that moment his vein throbbed. He then stepped out of the bush and pretended to pass by them. He grabbed Hikari's arm and sent a deadly glare at his father. "AWWW why are you so mean Kei, me and Hikari were gonna fight." Said his father. "well now your not so deal with it" said Kei in response. "Hey" Hikari said, "I was in the middle of doing something!" "well deal with it Hikari." Kei said "But your soending the day with me today ok." Kei said as he winked, and Hikari started blushing like a tomato.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first fanficton ever if anyone ha any recomendations for the next one plz tell me :)**


	2. College II

Chapter 2, College II

"why did you drag me here Takishima"said Hikari . She was looking around at her surroundings. She could see the water flowing carefully down a large fountain shaped to look like cupid pulling back his bow and ready to release an arrow. The fountain was painted white and it was stainless meaning it was recently painted or it is brand new. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She then had a thought and asked him something."Hikari do you want to take a walk with me?" Kei asked. "Sure" Hikari responded. Wait but he didn't answer my question, Oh well she said, I will ask him later. As they began walking Hikari was looking at the items and small houses they were passing. She saw a small little house and whispered "I wish I had a house like that." She said as she stared at the cute little house. Kei who has the ability to hear things from a mile away of course heard her small whisper and said "Maybe someday you will" he said with a smile on his face as he imagined having a house with his beloved Hikari. Their children running around the house having fun, but first he would have to do something very important.

-20 minutes later

Kei lead Hikari through a large forest that was amazingly green. There were many cracks between the trees so that the perfect amount of light was coming in through the cracks, just enough to be able to admire the beauty of the forest without the light blinding you. Hikari gazed in awe as she was lead by the hand to some mystery place. As for Kei he was just smiling when he saw how fascinated she was. Kei had a special reason to show her the place he was taking her too. He had never taken anyone where he was taking Hikari. He was proud to be able to take her there, to the special place that was his private little place, but it would soon be their private little place. He led Hikari through some very wide bushes calmly as she just stared at her beautiful surrounding. It was obvious that she didn't think there could be a place more beautiful than that forest, but she was wrong. Kei pushed some leaves out of the way to reveal a large open field with so many flowers blooming there. Hikari could only name like ten types of plants that were growing there. She gaped in awe as she saw the wonderful body of water there. It was very large and peaceful. The large lake glistened with the light of the sun, and the fish gave it an extra glow with the extravagant colors that they bared. "Hikari do you like it?" Kei asked with a small grin on his face. "I-I-I Love it. How did you find this place it's so amazing in so many ways." Kei's small grin became a large smile as he heard her response. He then answered her question. "On days that I was too nervous or had too much pressure on me, I would just walk out of my house and begin to wander around the streets. One day when I was wandering I heard a very pleasant sound coming from a bird so I began to track it. I then found where the sound was coming from but also happened to stumble into this place. Just like you I was in large awe of the beauty of this place. Ever since the day I stumbled here I would come here when I had problems or just wanted to relax. "Oh so that's how you found it. I would of done the same thing as you if I had found this first. I would of probably kept it as my own peaceful place. Like you I would probably come here and visit often. Thank you for showing me this Kei." Kei started blushing a little when she said that but he did a good job hiding it. " Hikari you are the very first person I have ever brought here and personally showed them this place. You are the very first person to accompany me to such a special spot in my many memories." Kei said. As he said that Hikari blushed so much that people could assume that she dipped her face in a giant bucket of ketchup. Kei just smiled at her and said "Wow I didn't know that -Two could blush this hard." As she heard him say that she immediately blushed even more, and tried to yell but instead kinda whispered "Don't call me Number Two." Then Kei had the nerve to say "This is actually surprising me that you can blush this much. I almost thought that someone threw a bucket of red paint on your face." He smirked and hid a small laugh as he said that." Hikari just kept on blushing and said "MEANIE. Why do you have to tease me so much!" she said a little angry, but more embarrassed than angry. "Now Hikari the real reason I brought you here was to ask you a certain question." "What is it" she asked Kei. "Hikari…. Will... you go out with me!" he said as he was ducking his head, so that she would see his eyes and see the nervousness that were obviously showing in them. "My answer is …

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOURS NOTE: Thank you for the favs and follows. Sorry for leaving you hanging there with Hikari's answer, but ive always wanted to write a cliff hanger so I thought why not. Well remember to review this for any recommendations on what to do in the future of this story. THX :) **


	3. College III, The answer and the results

**Chapter III, The answer and the result**

Recap: "Now Hikari the real reason I brought you here was to ask you a certain question." "What is it" she asked Kei. "Hikari…. Will... you go out with me!"

"Yes, of course I will." She said as she had a smile from ear to ear and a small amount of water in the bottom of her eyes. Kei lifted his head up with a small grin and blushing cheeks. He then hungged Hikari as tightly as he could. He then whispered in her ear "I love you Two." "I love you too Kei." She said.

Meanwhile Kei had forgotten completely about someone. Akira was watching them the whole time. When she heard what Kei had asked Hikari she gaped. She was about to yell at him, but her jaw dropped when she heard Hikari's answer. She was surprised at that and then when they hugged she couldn't move. Then Tadashi interrupted her by shaking her and saying "Akira I'm hungry, Do you have food?" She then punched him 10,000 feet in the air. As he flew he yelled "IM SORRY!" Fortunately when he was up in the air an airplane almost hit him, but it did not.

Kei's eyebrow twitched as he heard the familiar voice, then he yelled " AKIRA!" Akira was starled frp, this and squeaked. Kei's hearing is so good that he heard that tiny squeak and knew exactly where it came from. He pulled to bushes apart, and found her there shaking a little. Kei's eyebrow twitched again as he said "WHAT are you doing here Akira!" Hikari plainly blushed as she realized that Akira had heard her answer and seen them hug. She shyly said "Hi Akira." Akira just ran around Kei and went to hug her best friend. "Hikari did Monster A force you to do something. Come on my Sweet little angle lets go home." Akira then grabbed her angle's wrist and started to pull drag her, but then it became like 20 times harder to pull her. Akira then noticed that Kei held Hikari's wrist tightly, and had a dark aura coming out of him that. Once Akira saw his aura she shivered in fear, but she still held her angel's wrist as tightly as she could. "KEI LET GO OF MY ANGEL HIKARI RIGHT NOW!" Akira yelled at the top of her lungs while smoke came out of each ear. It was clear to see that she was furious. Kei smirked and said "what if I don't want to do that." At that Akira held up her free hand and started throwing punches at that Monster Kei, but Kei easily dodged every single one. Akira tugged on Hikari's arm as much as she could. Kei just held on to her not even tugging a little but still winning. "Ow-owww-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow" said Hikari. Once Kei heard that he did one swift movement and pulled Hikari away from Akira's tight grip, and pulled her into a tight hug. Kei smirked when he was looking at Hikari, but he gave Akira and the limping Tadashi who had just returned from his all over the world trip, a horrifying glare that spooked Akira and Tadashi. Kei just started walking as he still held on to Hikari's wrist. Akira got in position ready to run after Kei and her angel, but Tadashi held her back, and that earned him a free trip to the moon. As he flew he yelled "I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

Kei pulled Hikari towards his car and gently sat her in the seat. "Ummmm Kei where are we going?" "It's normal for a boyfriend to take his girlfriend to dinner right?" "I guess so, but we're both still dressed in our school uniform." "Don't worry about that I've got it covered." Said Kei with a sinister smirk on his face.

Kei's driver drove at a slow pace. He had probably ordered him to do it so that he would be able to spend more time with Hikari. The whole time Hikari was there she just blushed while trying to avoid Kei's staring eyes. The beautiful golden brown orbs that she loved to see. Since the S.A she has loved him. She would always get nervous around him, and she would start to blush like crazy, literally it seemed like her face was a glowing red tomato with a nose, mouth, and eyes. She turned her head slightly 90 degrees towards the left to see him staring at her. His eyes clearly stated that he loved her, and he was never going to let her go. She then noticed some of the things that were outside of her window. Right after that she knew exactly where they were going. They were going to Kei's private apartment.

Kei's apartment was gigantic. It had 5 rooms, 2 restrooms with hot tubs, and showers, a kitchen made for professional staff, a dining room fit for twenty people, and last it had a private gym just in case he wanted to work out but he didn't really need it.

They arrived at Kei's apartment and as always she was in awe because she rarely got to go there, so she still wasn't used to it. Kei showed her to a room and said that there were some clothes for her to change into. Hikari looked at what she had to change into and her jaw dropped to the ground. On the bed there was red velvet dress that was strapless, and showed part of her back. The dress was short a little higher than her knee. She glanced back at the dress before she yelled "TAKISHIMA!" On the other side of her door Kei was there with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. Kei chuckled a little as he heard her yell and slowly walked towards his bedroom. Hikari had no idea what to do. She had to either go to a fancy restaurant in her school uniform or wear the dress that her present boyfriend Kei had picked for her. She ended up just picking the dress Kei had chosen, but as she put it on she just couldn't stop blushing. She blushed so often now that she felt like her face burned daily. Kei had been wearing a very nice black suit and nice red tie. He was stunned at how beautiful his girlfriend looked as she exited her room. Kei started to blush, but was so embarrassed of his actions that he had to turn his head sideways to not show his blushing cheeks. At this Hikari got worried and asked him if something was wrong. He just responded with a simple no. Then he said "now lets go to dinner because I am starving."

**To be Continued…**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I am very happy that people have been following and favoriting this story sorry if I've been late in updating its because I've been busy with school since its almost over teachers keep throwing projects to my face. Well I'm going to update very soon.**


	4. College IV, The Date

Chapter IV, The Date

Kei led Hikari to the Ferrari that Kei was going to drive her to dinner to. Kei was still in awe at how sexy his girlfriend looked in her elegant and strapless, red velvet dress. Her dress was showing her right leg right under the thigh and covering most of her left leg. Kei was still staring at her until Hikari then asked " Do I look weird or something?" Then Kei snapped out of his trance and responded "No y..you look beau… beauti… beautiful." Kei had a small blush on both of his cheeks. Once Hikari saw that she lowly giggled and Kei noticed this, and asked "What's so funny?" At that Hikari couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Kei was just confused, so he just got in the car with Hikari and began to drive. The drive was really long, longer than Hikari had expected it to be. Apparently the restaurant he was taking her to would be 2 hours away if you were going 20mph, but since Kei had his super sports car he went 80mph and got there in barely 30 minutes. Hikari was not scared at the speed he was going at, instead she lowered her window and took in as much fresh air as she could.

As soon as Hikari stepped out of the car she was in awe as she saw how large and fancy the restaurant was. The doors had solid gold handles that were decorated with small diamonds to grip the handle better. The entrance around the door was made from pure white stone that were all naturally found a diamond shape. It was lit up by lights that were hoisted from the roof, and they were shining as if they were just cleaned each minute.

Kei being the gentleman that he is opened the door for Hikari to step out. A small grin was on his face because of the reaction from Hikari. Hikari stepped out still staring at the restaurant that was more of a resort than a restaurant. Kei just grabbed on to her hand tightly so that she won't escape his grip. Kei asked Hikari "Shall we go in?" Hikari snapped out of the hypnotic trance she was in and just plainly answered "Sure." Kei led Hikari through the front door as he put one of his arms around her waist. She simply blushed and said "Takishima what are you doing?" Kei chuckled at this and said with a triumphant expression "This is what a normal boyfriend does to his girlfriend when he is out on a date with her right?" At this Hikari started to blush even more. Kei didn't even believe it was possible to blush so much that he told her "Wow Miss Number two, I didn't know that you painted your face red for the date tonight." Hikari got even redder but not because of shyness, but because she was furious that he called her that name. "Don't call me Miss Number Two" She yelled this so loud that everyone heard her and turned their heads in that direction. "It's not very good to yell that loud here" Kei said. Hikari just ignored him and continued to act grumpy. Kei confronted a man behind an elegant booth. "Table for two please" said Kei. "Excuse me but do you happen to have a reservation?" Said the man behind the booth. "I don't believe that the owner needs a reservation for their own restaurant?" Kei said with a small vein popping from his forehead. At this Hikari couldn't help to chuckle a little. Once Kei heard her chuckle another vein popped out of his forehead. "OH! I'm sorry that I did not recognize you while I go find you a table." The waiter came back only seconds later, and told the couple to follow him to a table.

The table set for them was a booth that seemed to be able to sit four on each side but the waiter then said "Here is the perfect table for two." Hikari was just stunned that this table was only for two. "HOW MUCH MONEY DOES YOUR FAMILY HAVE?!" softly yelled Hikari at a happy Kei. Kei then just told her "I do not exactly know since his family earnes thousands of dollars per second." While Kei said that a sinister smirk appeared on his face at the thought that since he was rich he could probably toy with Hikari even more with some help that he will get because of the power of money. Hikari just looked at him confused since his smirk didn't affect her at all. She just sat down on one side of the booth and she simply stared at Kei. Kei sat down too just seconds after she did. "Hikari then asked so you own this restaurant?" "Yeah I do, it is one of my most successful ideas." "What is it called again?" Said Hikari too distracted by the décor that she never even noticed the name. "The name is Lights Night" said Kei with a small frown. Hikari just smiled at the name since it sounded nice, but she was too dense to realize it was named after her. Hikari just started a new topic and asked "So we graduate from college next week, what do you plan on doing then. Will you just take over your company after you graduate?" (Kei is studying Business and Hikari is getting her Degree in teaching, Grade school of course.) "Yes after I finish my study in business I will inherit my family from my grandfather and Aoi." Kei said with a serious expression on his face. "So are you really planning to become a teacher after you get your degree?" asked a curious Kei since he knew that his girlfriend was very dense. "Yes after all I have been studying for four years to be able to do this!" answered Hikari. Kei simply smiled at her statement and said "I recommend that you teach Kinder or PreKinder." Hikaro smiled and said I'll think about it.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THX for the recent new followers and my very first reviewer** **anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Her review made me so happy. Well keep Plz keep reviewing the chapter and all that stuff. J Btw the next chapter will be titled 'Graduation' but I promise it's not the end of the fanfiction.**


	5. College V, The Date Con

Chapter V, The Date con….

During their dinner both Hikari and Kei mostly joked around. Kei was talking about what he would soon do with his company since he would become the president once he graduated and got his degree, and graduation was only five days away. Hikari was talking about how she already got a job at an elementary school. Although they told her she could choose and grade level to teach, and since Kei recommended her teaching Kinder she would probably agree to that. Kei told Hikari that he planned to visit her during her work hours but she tried to get that idea out of his mind. She said that her student might not take her seriously if she is like all lovey dovey with her boyfriend. Kei just giggled at the idea of both of them kissing in front of tiny five year olds. Then he imagined what would happen once they had their own little five year old, at that thought he laughed a little and Hikari was confused. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Nothing, I just had a funny thought" answered Kei still laughing a little "Oh, ok" answered the very dense Hikari. "So Hikari what do you plan on doing in your classroom?" asked Kei. "I basically plan to have some fun with all of the kids there." She said with a smile spread across her face. At seeing this Kei also smiled, he loved to see the love of his life smile happily. "So Kei are you planning on opening any more businesses as of now or are you going to wait until you graduate and take over the company?" The dense girl asked curiously. "Yes actually I am currently planning a new addition to our branch of resorts called the "Bright Light Resort" Kei said with a happy grin. "Why do you use the word light so much when you are naming a place?" Asked Hikari. Another vein throbbed on Kei's forehead. Poor Kei he always takes time to find the name of something to express his love for Hikari, but she is always to dense to figure it out.

After a while they both finished their large salads, and Kei asked for the check. "Check please" said Kei in a loud voice so that the attendant would hear him. Hikari noticed that Kei still had the bracelet that she had given him on his 18th birthday, the year they graduated from highschool. The Bracelet has a total of 9 charms, one for each of the SA members and then Yahiro and Sakura. Each charm had a picture of the person and their names engraved on the back of the charm. Hikari had ordered it specially for Kei's Birthday, it was one of a kind and by the look on her face when the bill arrived for it, the bracelet was nowhere near cheap. Kei loved this gift very much, actually he cherished it. This was one of his favorite things in the world, actually it probably was his most cherished item in the entire galaxy. Kei noticed how Hikari smiled right after she looked at his right wrist. He then looked too and saw the bracelet that she had given him for his 18th Birthday. He then said "You know I think this is my favorite present that I have ever received from any one!" he said with a smile as he remembered the moment that Hikari had given it to me. He remembered his smile and how he thanked Hikari for it. Then he put it on and hasn't stopped wearing it since then. Kei paid the check and stood up. Kei reached for Hikari's hand, she also reached for his and grabbed it. Hikari stood up while holding Kei's hand and her smile grew a little larger. Kei then asked "How was he food, did you enjoy it." "Yeah it tasted great I loved the salad!" Answered Hikari. At her answer Kei felt proud since he knew that Hikari was usually sincere. Kei led Hikari to his expensive sport car and opened the door for Hikari. Hikari sat in the shotgun spot and buckled up. Kei got in the driver's seat and began to drive.

"So Kei have you agreed to go to the Graduation Party that Akira has planned for all of us." Hikari said smiling. All of the SA was invited including Yahiro, Sakura, and Finn and most of them had immediately agreed to attend, but no one had yet declined to attend either. Kei didn't even wait a single second to ask "Hikari are you going?" "OF COURSE I AM, after all my Best friend is hosting it I can't decline. Also if I do not go Akira will be so depressed and she will be so worried about me." "Then that should answer your question" said Kei. "What should answer my question you never said if you were going or not?" Said Hikari. 'How dense can she be, She has been ranked number two her whole life yet someone who is ranked one hundred would get that, thought Kei. "Yes I will be attending Akira's graduation party" Kei said with a vein popping right out of his forehead because of how dense Hikari was. Kei drove Hikari to the entrance of the college's Girl's Dorm where her obviously worried roommate named, Akira was waiting for her. Akira ran towards Hikari and yelled "HIKARI DID MONSTER A DO ANYTHING TO YOU, DID YOU HAVE TO GO EAT DINNER WITH THAT MEAN DEMON?!" "No Akira I am perfectly fine, and he didn't make me do anything I chose to go eat dinner with him." "But why did you do that my Angel Hikari, why didn't you just tell him to leave you alone and go back to his home IN HELL WHERE HE CAME FROM!" "Ummmmm… Akira you know I am still here right." Said Kei just staring and laughing a little at the furious Akira. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow Hikari" said Kei with a smirk that gave the impression that he had planned something naughty to do. As kei began to wave goodbye he drove out of sight in few second and Akira grabbed Hikari by the sleeve of her dress and dragged her to their room. "Now Hikari tell me all about the date so that I can decide how to punish that Monster A" Akira said calmly. Hikari blushed a little as she thought of what they did and ended up not really telling Akira anything about her date. "Well if you will not tell me about your date then I have another plan for you. You and I are going to the mall to SHOP FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL GRADUATION DRESS, Aren't you Happy!" said Akira in a squeal she seemed very excited and so Hikari just smiled and agreed to go with her. Once she heard Hikari's answer she let out a squeal of joy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ha ha I lied, I told you this chapter was going to be titled graduation. The truth is I was going to name it graduation, but I ended up continuing the date. Oh well at least now you have more details about the date. PlZ review and fav or follow. Thx for all the support you guys have given me.**


	6. College VI, Preparation

College VI, Preparations

**Hikari's POV**

"Akira you are going way too fast, slow down I have barely been able to look at one dress!" said Hikari. "Sorry my Angel but I am just too happy to stop I have to look at all of these dresses and see which one is just perfect for you!" "Well if that is the reason then just keep looking but try to go a little slower so that I can look too, ok." "Ok" answered Akira.

The first shop that they had time to actually look around was titled 'Beauty in the Dress'. This shop specialized in designer dresses especially for Prom, Graduation, and Young Wedding dresses. Hikari went straight to the graduation dresses and Akira was taking some quick glances towards the wedding dresses' section. Hikari noticed that Akira was taking a lot of glances towards the Wedding dresses so she asked Akira a question. "Why are you looking at the Wedding Dresses so much Akira?" "Oh no reason Hikari." Said Akira with a hint in her voice that she was telling a lie. "Akira tell me the truth, Please because you know you can trust me. I'm your best friend, so please tell me the truth." Said Hikari. "Okay Hikari I'll tell you but lean in close so that I can tell you, ok" explained Akira. "Ok" said Hikari. "Yesterday Tadashi and I rode on his bike back to the Special A Greenhouse.

And

There

He

**PROPOSED TO ME!"**

Squealed Akira. "OMG really Akira, Congratulations!" "Well please keep this a secret from the rest of S.A please. Oh and Hikari By the way I am definitely going to make you my Maid of Honor!" said Akira. "I can't wait for your wedding Akira! Well now we should get back to our dress shopping." said Hikari "I agree so let's get going and check out some graduation dresses!" said Akira

"Oh how about this one Akira?" said Hikari she had found a wonderful dress that was a very elegant baby blue color. The dress had a small bow in the middle that was decorated by some jewels that were replicas of diamonds. The dress was strapless and it was longer than knee level. Hikari really did like it since the dress was slim and even before she tried the dress on she and Akira knew that it would complement Hikari's curves. "Oh Hikari I think that dress will look magnificent on my sweet little angel, now you should go and try it on to see how much better it is then we think!" said Akira "Ok" said Hikari. After that short conversation that they had Hikari began to walk away and entered the fitting room.

Just seconds later Hikari came back out already changed. A regular person would take a few minutes to change, but everyone knew Hikari was partially inhuman. Hikari was walking slowly so that she would not damage the dress or trip with the dress.

Akira was so surprised at how beautiful Hikari looked on that dress. The dress complimented her skin tone and made her eyes pop out, the dress' tightness made all of her curves stand out. Overall the dress made her look elegant and sexy. "So Akira how does it look?" asked Hikari. "Aww my sweet little angel looks so beautiful in that dress. Everyone guy will want to date you. That monster named Kei will be so surprised at how beautiful you are he will die!" Akira said with a squeal, and an evil smirk at the end. "So should I get it for graduation?" Asked Hikari nervously because of what Akira had said before. "Yes, definitely buy it." "BTW Akira aren't you going to buy a dress for graduation?" asked Hikari. "Oh I've had my dress ready for some weeks now. I only asked you to come dress shopping because since I'm your best friend I knew that you would probably wait till the last second to buy a dress." said Akira. "I don't know if I should take that in a positive way since you know so well, or negative because you think I'm kind of irresponsible to do things early?" said Hikari. "Well go purchase the dress and let's get out of this place."

**Kei's POV**

** "**Kei can we stop by the food court I'm starving?" asked an obviously hungry Tadashi. "NO" stated Kei coldly. "Why did you even drag me here?" Asked Kei. "Well unlike you I don't look amazing in anything. I need to buy a tux for Akira's graduation party. Btw Kei do you even have something to wear?" asked Tadashi while his stomach growled. "No actually I don't, wait why are we in the food court?" "Kei I'm going to get some food I will be right back" but before Tadashi ran up to order food Kei gave him a very strong punch on his left cheek and sent him all the way to Neptune and back. "Why did you have to waste my time! Well when you get back down to Earth meet me in the Tuxedo shop around the corner, oh and when you get down don't try to buy any food because I own this mall and I told each shop and restaurant that if they give you food they will be immediately closed and removed from the mall!" Kei yelled. He could barely hear it but he was positive that while flying up Tadashi yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" like his life was over. "Well better get going to find the perfect outfit that Hikari will love to see me in!" Kei said with a grin.

Kei walked into a shop that was actually owned by the Saiga Company but was built in the Takishima's mall. Kei knew that the shop was very famous for their tuxes and very well known for their prices which were very expensive, but to Kei price usually didn't matter. Kei scanned most of the rows of tuxedos, but he really didn't seem interested in any of them.

About an hour after Kei had sent Tadashi flying had he returned, but Tadashi was a mess apparently he landed in a mud puddle and look like the swamp monster. When he was on his way to the shop where Kei was some people were afraid so they left the mall, and then there were those brave souls who stood up to monster and fought him. Well apparently there were around fifty brave souls because that very day there was a strength completion being held in the entertainment center of the mall. Kei almost beat up Tadashi too if he hadn't moaned "Kei food, I NEED FOOOOOD!" Kei ignored Tadashi then looked straight behind him and there he saw it, the perfect tuxedo. The tux was an elegant and sharp black that left a good impression, it had two from pockets large enough so that his hands would fit but not too large. Kei just imagined him and Hikari arriving at the party as a couple, almost every single other couple would probably be so jealous of them, But Kei still had to wait until the day of their graduation arrived. He couldn't wait for that day though.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well sorry for the late update my parents recently grounded me so they took my laptop away. But I promise I will have to next chapter up as soon as I can also I would like to thank the newest additions to my favoriters and followers. You guys mean a lot and give me a lot of support. THX for being there and continuing to read this. Well I'll update you in** **a few ok :)**


	7. College VII, Graduation

**Chapter VII, Graduation**

**Hikari's POV**

"Hikari wake up it's finally here the day we graduate!" Said Hikari's overly excited roommate Akira. "Akira it's five in the morning the ceremony starts at 10 am, can I sleep a little more." said Hikari lazily. "No Hikari we are already late we were supposed to start getting ready an hour ago. Now get up Hikari I have to do your hair, makeup, and help you decorate yourself with jewels." Said Akira excitedly. Since Hikari still didn't want to get up Akira grabbed her legs and carefully pulled her out of her bed dragging her to the restroom so that she could do her makeup. Akira realized that she was still very tired so Akira grabbed a cup of water and splashed it on Hikari's Face, but that did the trick and made Hikari wake up. "Why did you do that Akira" Hikari loudly said, almost yelled. "Well Hikari you wouldn't wake up so this is what happened because of that, but now I need you to dry your face, take a shower, and come back here and stay really still ok." Said Akira with a smile. Hikari did as Akira told her and dried her face then she took a shower, after that she returned and stood really still so that Akira could do her makeup. Akira had already knew what makeup to use to complement Hikari's face while she was wearing her dress. Since her dress was a baby blue color she applied a light pink to Hikari's cheeks, a light hot pink color to Hikari's lips,and very light pink eye shadow. After Akira finished the makeup she got out a curling iron, and began to slightly curl Hikari's hair. "Oh my Angel Hikari looks so beautiful!" squealed Akira as she was still curling Hikari's hair. Hikari opened her eyes to look at herself and she was surprised at what she saw. Hikari really did look like an angel. "Oh my god Akira thank you so much you made me look so beautiful" said Hikari with a large grin. "No problem Hikari, I would do anything for my Angel Best Friend." Said Akira smiling. "Ok I'm finished with your Hair now I need you to go change into your dress, ok" said Akira. Again Hikari Obeyed and went to change into her dress. About five minutes later Hikari came back out wearing her dress. Hikari had put on a necklace given to her by Kei during their high school graduation. The necklace had small pink pearls around and in the center there was Angel made out of real crystals, and on the back part of the angel the words 'I love you Hikari, you are my light' were carved and under that it said 'your love Kei' also carved in. Hikari always took special care of that necklace. Hikari then looked up at Akira and was surprised at how pretty she looked. Akira had let her hair grow a little not very much though, her hair was still higher than her shoulder. Akira had curled her hair inward making her look elegant. She was also wearing light makeup like Hikari, she had a light pink applied to her cheeks, light blue eye shadow, and a type of infra-red lipstick applied to her lips. Akira was waiting for Hikari to come out, so that she could change into her dress. "So Hikari how do I look so far?" asked Akira. "Akira you look magnificent!" said Hikari giving her best friend a hug. "Thank you Hikari, and By the way you look amazingly sexy" said Akira. "Thank you too Akira, now you should go change into your dress. We only have two hours left until the ceremony." Said Hikari. Akira came back out in a little over ten minutes. Akira also looked sexy. She was wearing a white tube dress that also had some gold as the outline and some more golden sparkles around her chest area. "Akira you look amazing" said Hikari. "Oh thank you my angel" answered Akira. Hikari slipped on her silver heels that perfectly complemented her dress, while Akira put on her golden high heels that matched her dress. "Ok the guys should be here any minute to pick us up!" said Hikari with a bright and eager smile.

**Kei's POV**

Kei woke up at 7am and he also woke up his roommate who would have probably overslept and would get beat by his girlfriend Akira. "Hey Tadashi wake up we have to get ready for graduation." Said Kei while pushing Tadashi so that he would wake up. "Ahh bear lady please don't kill me I'm sorry I ate your honey!" yelled Tadashi as he woke up. Kei then walked away as he was sure that Tadashi was now awake an thought to himself 'what was that about, now I'm wondering what kind of dream Tadashi had, but it seems that he ate something that Akira made and he got beat up again in his dream. Oh well I have to get ready to look good for my Hikari.' Kei smiled when he began to start thinking about Hikari again. Kei began to take of his clothes so that he could take a nice and refreshing shower for this important event. Kei took off his shirt and showed his bare chest. "Kei I know that were both guys but could you start undressing in the bathroom?" asked Tadashi. "Sure, I was only undressing out here because I thought you had already run off to the all you can eat buffet downstairs!" said Kei with a smirk. After hearing the words 'ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET' Tadashi ran out the door yelling "YAY FOOD FOR ME!" Kei laughed at his stupid childish attitude towards food.

Kei finished undressing and took a quick five minute shower. He came out looking like he was ready for a beach photo shoot since he was hot and wet. Kei started ironing his tuxedo for the event. He still had two hours until he had to pick up Hikari. Kei was wondering why Tadashi wasn't back yet. He knew that if Tadashi didn't start getting ready early he would look like a slob, and Akira would beat him up.

**Tadashi's POV**

"YURRY" said Tadashi with a mouth full of food that he kept stuffing once he swallowed something. "I wish Arira would cook this mut… food for me" said Tadashi in between food stuffs. He looked at the clock. It read 8:00 am, 'I still have an hour to get ready before I have to pick up Akira' thought Tadashi.

**Kei's POV**

Kei had already put finished ironing his tuxedo, and he had already put it on. Kei was currently brushing his hair to look good for the event, he didn't want to have his usually bed hair for school. (Kei was so perfect that his hair never got tangled in the morning so he would just go to school with his cute and a little messy bed hair.) Kei combed it back like he had at Yahiro's birthday party when he was accompanied by his love Hikari. Now Kei was working on final details to make himself look better. Kei was putting on cologne when Tadashi busted through the door. Kei took a quick glance at the clock and saw that there was only fifteen minutes until he and Tadashi had to pick up Hikari and Akira. Kei just watched amused as Tadashi was getting himself prepared in a rush. When Tadashi finished getting ready there was no time for him to work on details or properly comb his hair so Tadashi just got into his silver Camaro with two black striped running through the middle. Kei just got into his black Aventador Lamborghini. Kei felt bad for Tadashi though, Tadashi and Kei being compared on how elegant, hot, and presentable, Kei would score a perfect Ten on all of them while Tadashi would probably get a Four or less on all of them.

**Hikari's and Kei's POV**

Hikari and Akira were both finished seconds before they heard a knock on the door. "It must be the guys!" said Hikari exited to see how her boyfriend, the number one at everything, Kei. "Hello Hikari" Kei said blushing a little after seeing how beautiful you were. Hikari just started stammering "H-h-h-i-hi Kei." Hikari was also blushing madly since she saw how attractive and sexy Kei looked in his tuxedo. "Shall we go?" asked Kei still blushing a little. "Oh yeah sure" said Hikari while her face was still glowing a crimson red color. Kei led you to his amazing car and like a gentleman he opened the door for you. You look over to Akira and saw that Tadashi was nothing of a gentleman and just went straight to the driver's seat and pulled out a cookie from his pocket. Akira looked really mad at him, but she would probably wait till after the ceremony to beat him up. Kei caught you staring and said "Don't worry about them Akira will surely teach him a lesson after the ceremony!" said Kei with a small chuckle. As you saw him chuckle you couldn't help but laugh because you were picturing Tadashi super scared in a corner and then Akira with an evil aura starting to hit him. Kei looked at you confused because you were just laughing randomly, but he didn't ask why you were laughing.

Kei started to slow down and parked in a spot that had a sign with the words 'Reserved for Takishima, Kei' written on it. "How do you even have a private parking spot?" asked Hikari. "Oh just in case you didn't know my cousin owns this university" Kei said smiling again as he just stared at Hikari's reaction, she just blushed and her jaw dropped. "Really how many things and places does your family own?" Asked Hikari nearly yelling at Kei. Kei just chuckled at Hikari's sudden question and said "I will just answer that question by saying that every millisecond a Takishima owns another piece of land or a new item." Hikari started pouting that his family was just spoiled, Kei thought that your Pouting was cute. Kei opened his car door and then walked around the car to open Hikari's. Hikari stepped out and Kei hooked his arm with yours. "Uhhh.. Kei you left the car doors open." Said Hikari. Kei just smirked and said look back at the car. Hikari just followed his instructions and looked back at the car, Kei pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pressed a small button. The button made both of the doors go down and close. Hikari began to mumble and she mumbled "Show off" while she was still pouting, Kei was just smiling at her cuteness.

Both Kei and Hikari took their seats in the designated area for the ceremony. What surprised Hikari was that she sat right next to Kei, what Hikari didn't know was that Kei had actually went to his cousin and asked him if he could sit next to a girl named Hikari Hanazono. Since Kei was his cousin he allowed him to change the seating arrangement and be able to sit next to Hikari. The ceremony went by fast and every single student had been called there were only four people left before the ceremony was over. Over the microphone the man that was announcing the names of the graduates said "Hikari Hanazono, earning a degree in young child education and another degree in business." Hikari stood up from her seat she received her certificate and shook hand with her teachers then she returned to her seat. "Kei Takishima, earning a Major in business" Kei did the same as Hikari and shook hand with his teachers. "Akira Toudou, Earning a degree in Business and cooking" Akira did the same thing Kei and Hikari did. "And our final Graduate, Tadashi Karino, getting a degree in business" Tadashi was starving, so he just took his certificate and didn't shake a single hand. Then the man that was announcing the names and degrees said "These are this year's graduates!" Everyone then threw their hats in the air and celebrated. Of course Everyone Family was there so each of them took some moments to meet and chat with them. Kei and Hikari's families were talking to each other. Jiro and Satoru were both talking about wrestling, Midori and Masako were talking about their children, Sui and Atsushi were talking about the graduates, Kei and Hikari were both just joking around. The Toudou and Karino family did the same. Then Akira yelled "Hey guys we should start the party!"Happily. Hikari grabbed Kei's wrist and dragged him back to the car, and Akira punched Tadashi all the way to the car. The Graduates were about to start a really fun party.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well finally done with this chapter. This Is not the end of the fanfiction. Please review, fav, and follow. Btw i think im going to allow some special guests in the party. Should the special guests be the fun duo Chitose and Sui, or the serious Aoi and Alisa. Plz private message me or review your answer :)**


	8. College VIII, Party and The Surprise

**Chapter VIII, The Party and Surprise**

Hikari and Kei followed Akira's car as they drove to Akira's beach house to celebrate their college graduation. Although the party was going to be small, all of them were looking forward to it. Akira's car started slowing down as she pulled into the driveway of a very large house that had a beautiful rock exterior. Akira then stepped out of the car as Kei was pulling into the driveway and changed the gears to park. "OK, we are here, now let's get this party started." said Akira.

Kei held Hikari's hand and walked her to the party. "I think I forgot to tell you that you look magnificent today." Said Kei smiling. "Well thank you for the compliment." Said Hikari grinning. Kei and Hikari took one step in the house before some people they knew yelled out their names. "Hikari, Kei!" yelled Jun, Ryuu, Finn, Sakura, Yahiro, and Megumi just wrote it on her new board. "Guys when did you get here?!" asked Hikari happy that all of her friends were there. After the SA graduated from high school, most of them parted ways and went to different universities and colleges, the only ones that stayed together in Japan were Hikari, Kei, Akira, and Tadashi. Megumi and Jun went to study in the states in a very famous music university located in the one and only New York. Yahiro and Sakura didn't want to stay too far away from them because Yahiro didn't want Megumi to use her voice, and Sakura was scared that Jun might fall in love with someone else, Yahiro also feared that Megumi would fall in love but he would never tell anyone. So Yahiro and Sakura also went to study in the states at a large business university also located in New York. Ryuu went to multiple places since the university he was in was a worldwide veterinary university that would send him all over the world to learn and take care of animals. Finn studied in a small university in her country.

"I missed you guys so much!" said Hikari as she ran up to hug everyone. "We did too!" said almost everyone. (Yahiro was being his usual self and didn't say that he missed her.) They all hugged her and mostly everyone else that was invited arrived. Since the SA wanted to have their own good time no one invited their parents, but they did invite Sui and Chitose, but Kei and Yahiro were not very happy when they showed up. "Sui whatare you doing here?" said Kei coldly while sending a glare at his frightened younger brother. "I-I-I was invited by Hi-Hikari" said Sui while shivering because of his brother's glare. "Ok then" said Kei returning to his normal state.

"Chitose what the hell are you doing here?!" Yahiro almost yelled at his younger brother while sending him an angry glare. "Me-Me-Megumi i-invited me to the party" said Chitose while smiling at Megumi who was behind his brother. "Well fine stay but don't annoy me or cause any trouble, and if you do, I have a great punishment planned" said Yahiro with an evil smirk. Chitose got frightened by Yahiro's smirk so he quickly walked away to find his friend Sui. "OK so now that everyone is here we can start to celebrate our graduation party" said Akira enthusiastically. Right on cue music started and mostly everyone started to dance. After a couple of songs a slow dance song started playing. Kei got out of his seat and walked to where Hikari was standing. "Hikari would you dance with me" asked Kei as he held his hand out for Hikari to grab. "Sure I would love to dance" said Hikari while grabbing Kei's hand and following him to the dance floor. Kei grabbed one of Hikari's hands to guide her throughout the dance, he put his other hand on her waist to secure her. Hikari put her other hand on Kei's shoulder for support. Then they began to dance, Since Kei was perfect at everything and Hikari was also inhuman they both danced elegantly with grace. They both looked like the perfect couple together. Then Kei stooped in closer to her and planted a very passionate kiss on her perfectly pink lips. As the song ended most couples began to stand up, but Kei and Hikari where still there kissing. After a few seconds of the kiss, Hikari deepened it and that made it even more passionate. Just then Ryuu tapped Kei on the shoulder and coughed and said "Umm I know you two are dating, but you're in public so could you guys continues this outside or something?" asked Ryuu. "Ok then we will go outside" said Kei while Hikari was still madly blushing because of what Ryuu had asked them. Then Kei grabbed Hikari's hand and opened a screen door, and walked outside with her. "Hikari want to take a walk on the beach?" said Kei smiling a little, but with a hint of nervousness. "Umm sure" said Hikari still blushing a little.

Kei and Hikari walked right next to the beach while the stars were shining brightly above them. The day was perfect, there were clear skies, the temperature was just right, and the day was a celebration for them all. "It's just a perfect night tonight isn't it Takishima?" said Hikari. "yes it's beautiful just like you" said Kei while Hikari began to blush again. "Oh hey look at that cute little shell" said Hikari. Hikari then slowly walked over to the small shell and bent down to pick it up. Hikari then picked up the shell. The shell was a light pink and it looked very fragile, but the shell was in the shape of half a heart. Hikari then turned around to face Kei and she almost started to cry. There right in front of her was Kei kneeling on his right knee and in his hand was small box containing a small ring with a small diamond that was beautiful. "Hikari Hanazono, I have loved you since we were young kids. I loved the way that you always smile, your persistence, your kindness, but mostly your heart. Your heart is full of pureness and kindness. Now Hikari would you do me the honor of marrying me?" said Kei. After hearing what Kei had to say Hikari literally began to cry as she stammered to say "Y-Yes of course I-I-I'll marry you K-Kei Takishima!" Said Hikari as Kei stood up and embraced her in a tight hug. '"Thank you Hikari" said Kei while getting teary. Then Kei took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Then Kei did the most unexpected thing, Kei began to cry. "Kei are you crying?" said Hikari while she was still crying. "No, no theres just something in my eye" said Kei, but Hikari knew he was lying. "Yeah sure tough guy" said Hikari while starting to laugh a little while crying. Then Hikari and him began a new passionate kiss again, but this time it was deeper than the last one. They finally broke apart when they were both out of breath. Then Kei took out a necklace that had the other half of the shell Hikari had found. "Now we both have matching shells" said Kei laughing a little. They both walked back to the beach house both holding hands and kissing on the way there.

When they both walked through the door Akira began to yell at Kei for taking her angel, and Akira pulled Hikari away, but then she saw what was on her finger. "KEI WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET ANGEL?" Yelled Akira. "Nothing it was her choice" said Kei. \ Hikari is that what I think it is?/ wrote Megumi on the board that she was showing Hikari. "Yup it is Hikari and I are currently engaged" said Kei proudly. "KEI IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Akira. "Well lets continue the party said Tadashi as he kept on stuffing food in his mouth. Then mostly everyone neared Kei and Hikari to congratulate them, and the party continued for the rest of the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well sorry for the late update I kinda had a hard time coming up with anything for the story. So I basically had writers block. And for those of you who have reviewed I have read all the reviews and thank you for the support. I'll also thank those people who have Favorited and Followed this story. The next chapter will either be Wedding preparations, or the first day at their new Jobs. I'll let you guys choose. So send me a message telling which one you choose. :)**


	9. Career IX, First day

**Career IX, The first day on the job**

Hikari's POV

Since Hikari and the rest of the gang graduated all of them would soon start their careers. After waiting a through a few months of summer it was finally the day that Hikari was going to start teaching her own class and start her dream career. After all Hikari had always loved kids ever since she took some babysitting jobs in high school. Now it was really early in the morning and Hikari had just woken up in the apartment that she got after she graduated, although Kei tried to convince her to move inhim since they were engaged but she said after she gets used to her career she will. Hikari got up really early so that she could get some breakfast and walk to the school. Hikari grabbed some cereal from her cabinet and started pouring some into the bowl when she heard a knock on her door. Hikari answered the door and behind it was her fiancé Kei. "Ohayo Kei" said Hikari as she opened the door more for Kei to step in. "Ohayo Hikari, what are you doing?" asked Kei. "Oh I'm just going to eat some cereal and then get ready for the first day of school." Said Hikari as she smiled her brightest smile at Kei. It was obvious that Hikari was happy. Kei then thought about something, "Hey Hikari if you want I can drive you to the school and help you set up the classroom before your students arrive" said Kei with a grin. "Really, you would do that, but dint you have to go to work?" asked Hikari her smile fading just a little when she thought about Kei having to go to work too. "It's okay I can blow off one day I guess" said Kei as he embraced Hikari in a hug. "You know I would do anything for you as long as your happy right." Said Hikari. "I know so did you already have breakfast or do you want some cereal, I would cook for you but you know I am a terrible cook" said Hikari laughing a little as she remembered her monster creations. "Sure, I would love some cereal. What brands do you have?" asked Kei. "Oh I have a lot of them just look in the cabinet and pick one" said Hikari as she poured some milk in the bowl with her cereal. Kei choose just a regular type of cereal that reminded him of American Cheerios. They both ate as Hikari talked about her schedule and how happy she was. "Hikari now that your done with your breakfast want to go to the school now?" asked Kei with a grin. "Of course I am!" said Hikari with the brightest smile so far that day. Kei just chuckled at Hikari's answer and he opened the apartment door for both of them to step out. "Kei opened the door to his favorite black Lambo.

**Around 15 minutes later**

Kei was pulling up to the school but something about it reminded him of something. Then it hit him. The school that Hikari was going to teach at was the same preschool that Hikari and him had attended. Kei smiled as most of the memories of when they were kids all filled his mind. Then he remembered the first day of preschool both he and Hikari already knew each other and she had already experienced her first defeat by then. Then Hikari smiled as she said "Hey Kei remember when we were little kids here. I always remember the day that school started and I found out I was in the same class as you. I was so happy that day, I just couldn't wait to have a challenge with you and for once beat you, but even today seventeen years later I haven't beat you at all." "Yeah Ms. Number Two. I love you because of that, you are persistent, determined, kind hearted, but mostly because you're gorgeous on the outside and on the inside." Kei said as he gave Hikari a long and passionate kiss on the lips. "Ok so shall we start decorating the class?" said Hikari. "Of course my love" answered Kei. Both Kei and Hikari walked into the school and entered one of the largest classes in the school. "Kei let's have a challenge?" said Hikari full of enthusiasm. "Okay Ms. Number Two!" said Kei while smirking. "DON'T CALL ME MS. NUMBER TWO!" yelled Hikari. "Ok so what is the challenge?" asked Kei. "The person who puts up the most decorations on the wall nicely and securely wins" said Hikari. "Okay Ms. Number Two" said Kei still smirking a little. "DON'T CALL ME THAT" yelled Hikari but not as loudly as the first time. "Ok, ready Hikari" asked Kei. "Ready!" said Hikari with a proud smile. "Ok let's start" said Kei. As eki said start Hikari bolted up and started putting the class decoration. Kei calmly started putting them up but somehow he was barely behind Hikari. When there were only a few more decoration Kei put the last fifteen decorations on the wall in a split second. "Okay all the decorations are put up and I got twenty seven decorations, and you Hikari got twenty six, I win" said Kei with an evil smirk. "I was so close, I will definitely beat you next time." said Hikari. "Yeah dream on Ms. Number Two." Said Kei while smiling at how cute you were pouting. Then a large Number two rock fell on Hikari's back. "Hikari since I won I choose my reward right." Asked Kei. "Yeah what do you want as your reward Kei?" asked Hikari. "How about you have to move into my apartment with me?" said Kei with a happy aura around him, but he had a sinister smile. "I-I-I have to move into y-y-your apartment with you?" asked Hikari. "Yes" said Kei. "Fine but next week not this one ok." Said Hikari. "That is fine by me." Said Kei still with one of the happiest auras in the world surrounding him. Hikari was laughing as she remembered her first day of school here.

**Flashback (17 years ago) **

Hikari and Kei were both six years old back then and it was their first day of school. Hikari as always wanted to be first, so she got up super early to be first in the classroom. Hikari got out of her house and dashed to school at an inhuman speed. Hikari got to school and saw that there were only teachers but no students. "Yes I'm first" said Hikari smiling a bright smile. "No I think you are second Ms. Number Two" said Kei "TAKISHIMA!" yelled Hikari angry. It was obvious that she wanted to be first but Kei always beat her. "well better luck next time" said Kei.

**Back to present time.**

" Are you Ms. Hanazono?" asked a little boy as he pulled on Hikari's blouse. "Yes I am and what's your name" said Hikari as she kneeled down to the little boy's eye level. "I'm Takashi Kaneshiro, I am one of your students this year." Said Kai. "Well since you are the first one here you get to choose any desk to sit in." said Hikari smiling as she talked to the little boy. 'She would be a great Mother' thought Kei. "Who are you?" asked Kai as he tugged on Kei's shirt. "Oh I'm Kei Takishima and I'm going to marry Ms. Hanazono soon" said Kei as he smiled at the thought of their marriage day. "Hey Kei do you want to stay to meet the rest of the class or do you want to leave now?" asked Hikari. "I'll stay to meet your class" said Kei

**About twenty minutes later**

"Ok now that everyone is here I'll introduce myself and then all of you will introduce each other" said Hikari smiling at her very first class. "Hello class my name is Hikari Hanazono but so far most of you guys have called me Ms. Hanazono so you can call me that too. The man standing next to me is my fiancé and his name is Kei Takishima, he will stay helping the class for today." So that both of us were introduced, now you guys have to introduce yourselves starting over at the right over there. Every single student introduced themselves and most of the class passed quickly.

**Around four hours later**

Class was close to ending. Now most of the kids were getting their things ready to leave. Kei approached Hikari and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the classroom. Kei looked into her eyes with a wide grin on his face. Happiness was evident on his face as he leaned closer to Hikari's face and planted a very passionate kiss on her pink lips. The kiss had more passion than anything he had ever experienced. When they pulled, they only did because both of them had run out of air. When they pulled away Kei was about to talk when they both heard the same word told by everyone. "Ewwwww" they turned their heads towards the door that lead towards the classroom, and saw that it was wide open and there stood many small children that were either grossed out or confused. "Ms. Hanazono and sitting in a tre G!" a little girl started singing while Hikari became redder by the second. Since Kei didn't really like the atmosphere he said "Because I kissed Ms. Hanazono that only means I care about her so I will take care of her so you guys don't have to worry about a thing." Kei said ad then gave them a simple smile. "Well Hikari since the class is about to end I should probably take a leave and get to my own work but this day was very enjoyable." Said Kei as he gave Hikari a quick peck on the cheek, and started walking away. " K-Kei did you have fun?" asked Hikari. Kei smiled as he remembered the same question that always popped up when they would go on a date or go to events together. "I did, I had a lot of fun today." Said Kei as he turned to face Hikari once more to show a smile that was formed by true happiness.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well sorry for the long wait I only got to use the computer today since I'm kinda still grounded. Sorry for those who have supported me from the start and had to wait, Also sorry to those who voted for wedding preparations, I had more votes for first day on the job. Well I will try to update as soon as possible. Also go vote on the pole that I put on my account so that when I finish this story or the Comeback I will be able to start a new one that you guys will like. :) read soon. Also I am so sorry for the short chapter but It is a lot better than nothing.**


	10. Career X, Wedding Prep

**Career X, Wedding preparation**

**Hikari's POV**

Akira was basically dragging Hikari from store to store to get everything ready for Hikari's wedding. Akira was also secretly looking for things for her own wedding. "Oh I still can't believe that my sweet Angel is going to marry that monster of a man!" said Akira a little pissed. "Well I like him just like you always call Tadashi an idiot but you love him don't you?" asked Hikari. Akira choose to ignore Hikari's question because she was blushing so much that she couldn't answer without making a fool of herself. Once Akira got over her embarrassment she looked to her right and saw that Hikari was gone. "OH NO HAS MY HIKARI BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" yelled Akira. She frantically looked around the nearby stores and didn't find her. She was about to get her phone and call Kei to inform him when she saw how Hikari was in a trance while staring at a very beautiful wedding dress. Akira rushed over but before she could Hikari snapped out of her trance grabbed the dress and rushed into a changing room. Akira didn't say anything she just waited until Hikari would come out and realize that Akira was waiting there. Akira was sitting on a small chair. She was just waiting for Hikari to come out of her changing room and when she did she came out wearing the most beautiful thing Akira had ever seen. It was the most innocent looking white she had ever seen. The outer edges of the dress were outlined by small and pure white feathers. The top part near her chest was a little low to where you could see a little bit of her cleavage. The dress had a small white ribbon tying it around her body making it look as if it was a belt or something, but it was meant for décor not really to hold up anything. The back part of the dress had some thinner material that was a little see through (Some parts of it was see through not all). Most of the see through parts where shaped into swans and other elegant designs. The dress was a perfect combination of innocence, elegancy, and cuteness. "OMG MY ANGEL HIKARI IS SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" squealed Akira as she ran over to hug Hikari. "Thank you Akira." Said Hikari as she smiled at her best friend. "Hikari we are immediately going to purchase this dress for you, now take it off so that we can buy it and go get some tea or something" said Akira with a giant smile. "OK" answered Hikari. Hikari took of the dress and purchased it. Both Hikari and Akira walked out of the door with a shopping bag containing the dress Hikari had purchased while they were heading towards the food court. "I wonder if Megumi will come and join us if we call?" said Akira. "well I heard that Jun and Sakura planned something and Finn went to visit her mother in her country so she probably will come." Said Hikari with a smile.

**Meanwhile Kei's POV**

Kei, Yahiro, Tadashi, and Ryuu were all in the mall getting ready for Kei's wedding. "Hey Kei after we get out tuxes fitted can we go eat something?" asked Tadashi. "Sure Tadashi we will but you're going to buy it." Said Yahiro with a smirk since he knew Tadashi would probably agree. "OK, fine by me as long as I get food!" said Tadashi smiling. They all entered a famous tailoring shop, that was known for making the best suits and tuxes. Kei walked up to the counter and said "Hi I'm Kei Takishima, we have reservations for a tux fitting." "Oh yes, you planned it for black wedding tuxes for 5 right." "Yes but one couldn't come (Jun) so we will only need 4." Said Kei smiling.

**20 minutes later**

"Oww, Kei after this we get food right?" asked Tadasgi as he accidently got poked by a needle that was by a table he stumbled over while being fitted. "Hey Kei, so where are you Hikari planning to honeymoon at?" asked Ryuu. "I actually haven't thought about that." Said Kei as he began to think of places. "You should go somewhere with a beautiful beach and normal climate, so that you and Hikari can often head for a swim." Said Yahiro winking at Kei. Kei just sent him a death glare for even thinking about his relationship with Hikari in that way.

"Ok Mr. Takishima you are done with the fitting." Said the man that was taking the measurements. "Since you are the groom we need you to choose which material for the tuxedos." Said the same man. "Could you make it with pure black silk?" asked Kei. "Of course . We will place the order and call you when it has arrived." Said the man. "Thank you" said Kei as he began to walk out of the store. "Let's go eat" said Tadashi as he began to sprint as fast as he could toward the food court "He will never grow up will he?" asked Ryuu. "Of course not he's Tadashi. In his relationship with Akira, she has to be extra mature to be able to control him." Said Yahiro laughing a little and Tadashi's childish behavior. "Well I think he's just fine because of all of us he is the most optimistic one." Said Kei with a small smile tugging at his lips. They began to follow Tadashi just not as fast.

**At the food court Hikari's POV**

Hikari and Akira were waiting at a table near a café. They were both waiting for their wonderful friend Megumi to join them. Akira and Hikari turned their heads to look at a small petite figure running towards them. \Sorry I'm late I couldn't find the keys to my car/ wrote Megumi on her board. "It's ok Megumi at least you're here so we were still deciding what to order. What do you want?" said Hikari. \I want cake and sweets/ wrote Megumi. "How about some ice-cream? Oh and Megumi of you want we can get you a slice of ice-cream cake?" said Akira. \ Yummy!/ wrote Megumi with a cute smile. All three girls walked into a small ice-cream parlor. "Could we get two ice-creams and one ice-cream cake slice?" asked Akira to the man about their age at the front counter. "What flavors?" he asked staring at all three of them. "I would like a scoop of vanilla and another of strawberry" said Hikari smiling. \strawberry and vanilla cake/ wrote Megumi. "I would like some chocolate" said Akira. "Ok coming right up." Said the man smiling. All 3 of them could see that the man who was very handsome was checking them out, but as he saw the rings on Akira and Hikari's finger, he began to look more directly at Megumi. The young man started serving the ice-creams and then handed the ice-creams to each person. He winked at Megumi when he gave it to her. Megumi couldn't help but to blush since he did that. All three girls sat at a table where they could eat their ice-creams peacefully while watching the mall activity but every now and then boys that were passing by couldn't help but to stare at them. Some even walked in to buy something just to have a longer look at them.

**Meanwhile Kei's POV,**

Kei and the others where following Tadashi when Yahiro stopped and pointed out something. "Hey aren't those Megumi and the girls?" asked Yahiro a little confused since last he checked, Megumi told him she was going to be staying at her apartment for the day. "Yeah it is definitely them with no doubt" said Ryuu. "They are probably buying some ice-cream at that shop." Said Tadashi. Then all the guys got cold shivers as they turned to see the evil aura around Kei. " M I! E!" said Kei slowly but evilly. The guys were too scared to speak until his aura disappeared immediately. "Why did your creepy aura end so suddenly?" asked Yahiro surprised. "Oh it's because he stopped checking out Hikari and now he his eyes directed on Megumi, so technically he is now your problem. Yahiro realized that what Kei was saying was true. He looked back to the shop to see that when the man at the counter handed Megumi her ice-cream cake he winked. Now Yahiro had two things to be angry about. ONE- THAT MAN WAS CHECKING OUT HIS GIRL! SECOND- Megumi still hasn't gone on that DIET! Yahiro's nostrils flared as he began to stomp his way towards the shop but was stopped by the guys as they told him something. "Yahiro stop, if we walk in there and confront him. The girls will find out were spying on them and get angry." Said Tadashi. "Wow for once you said something smart" said Yahiro as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

The boys sat down at a café in front of the ice-cream shop where they could see the girls but the girls couldn't see them. The boys saw as many boys tried to flirt or stared at the girls. Everyone who flirted with Akira ended up getting a piece of food thrown at them by Tadashi. Anyone who flirted with Hikari got Kei's evil aura and the unforgivable stare that will give them nightmares for the rest of their lives. Anyone who flirted with Megumi would either get threatened by Yahiro or dragged out of the mall. Ryuu just watched since he was enjoying everyone's reaction to the flirting guys. Sometimes girls would approach the guys but since they were busy they would just ignore them. Ryuu was still watching until he saw a nearby pet-shop. Ryuu was walking towards it when almost every single girl that Kei, Yahiro, and Tadashi had ignored walked towards him and started to hit on him. "Hi do you wanna go out?" "Wanna have lunch?" "You are really hot you know, would you want to come with me?" "Hi I was passing by but you look cute so want to go out?" all of these questions were thrown at Ryuu. Ryuu wanted to get rid of the girls so badly that he did the worst thing possible. "Kei I think Hikari is cute do you think she will go out with me?" said Ryuu nervously towards Kei. Then the worst sight ever happened. Kei stiffly turned to face Ryuu and the girls around him. " E!" said Kei slowly while sending a terrifying daggers at Ryuu through his horrifying facial expression. When the girls around Ryuu saw how Kei was basically with a deadly look, all the girls immediately ran away in fear of what might happen. Kei slowly approached Ryuu and said "How do you want to die? Drowned, Crushed, Burnt, or Beat up?" Ryuu slowly backed away and said "I-I was kidding, I would never be interested in Hikari, she is like a sister to me. Kei I promise that I never have had a crush or anything on Hikari. I just really needed to get rid of those girls and all I could think of to scarred them was your angry dagger throwing look. "OH well for now Ryuu you are off the hook but if this happens again then I will not forgive you." Said Kei very serious. Ryuu just nodded his head like a robot since he was still a little stiff because of Kei's scary look. "Hey guys, what are you doing, let's get back to spying on the girls. "Ok" said Kei and walked off while Ryuu continued towards the pet-shop. Kei, Yahiro, and Tadashi were sitting at the same table they were sitting at earlier now. Kei and Tadashi were watching their fiancées, while Yahiro was just watching the girl he had a crush on. Even after the S.A graduation, Yahiro still hasn't officially asked Megumi to be his girlfriend.

**Hikari's POV**

Hikari, Akira, and Megumi were all eating icecream at the small shop when they noticed some boys that looked a lot like Kei, Yahiro, and Tadashi at a small café. All of them were about to stand up to get check it out when they cute boy from the ice-cream shop approached them. He stood in front of Megumi's small frame and said "Hi I'm Ryan. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" asked the ice-cream shop guy named Ryan. \sure that would be nice. What would we do though?/ wrote Megumi. "I was thinking I could meet you here tomorrow and we can watch a movie?" said Ryan. \ok see you tomorrow/ wrote Megumi. Ryan read what was on the board and smiled as he waved goodbye and walked away. "OMG my little angel has a date with such a cute guy!" said Akira. "Good eye Megumi, but I thought you and Yahiro were dating?" said Hikari. \I like Yahiro but he has never asked me out, I'm always the one asking him, so I guess he doesn't really love me/ wrote Megumi. "Well I think we should head home now don't you think?" said Hikari. "Yeah I agree" said Akira and Megumi wrote. The girls were about to leave the mall when they saw the guys leaving too. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Akira. "Oh we were getting our tux measurements for Kei's wedding" responded Yahiro. "Ok so now I guess each couple should probably leave together." Said Akira. "Ok agreed." Answered everyone but Megumi (She is grumpy cause she doesn't really have a pair cause she is kind of mad at Yahiro for not asking her out.)

All the groups divided and every couple left. In the car Kei asked Hikari "So did any guys hit on you?" asked Kei. "No, I don't think a random guy would just hit me." Said Hikari a little confused. Kei thought to himself 'Hikari you are too dense sometime.'

Ryuu came out of the petstore after spending time with each and every animal there. He walked towards the café where he and the guys had been and saw it was empty. He looked to where the girls were and it was also indeed empty. "THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME!" said Ryuu a little disappointed. Ryuu now has to take a smelly cab home. Poor Ryuu who got forgotten.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well tell me did you like? Leave a review and please vote on the poll on my account so that I can write a new story. I need at least ten votes. BTW if you vote I will update this even sooner. I feel bad for Ryuu who got left behind and how is Yahiro going to react when he finds out Megumi is going on a date but not with him? Well remember to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND VOTE ON MY POLL. Well sneak peak for the next chapter**

**Career XI, **

Hikari woke up that morning completely nervous. She was happy yet scared. She jumped out of bed and into the shower. She didn't want to waste any time. While she was in the shower she heard Akira come into the room and yell "Hikari are finished with your shower I need to fix your makeup and I bought someone very special to do your hair." "I'm almost done Akira just wait a little longer. Hikari finished her shower and put on a bath robe. When Hikari walked out she was so surprised to see who was sitting on her bed next to Akira. "Hey Hikari" said

**Ha ha i wont tell who he is untill the next chapter so continue to read to fid out who the mysterious person is! CLIFFHANGER!**


	11. Career XI, The wedding

**Career XI, the wedding**

Hikari woke up that morning completely nervous. She was happy yet scared. She jumped out of bed and into the shower. She didn't want to waste any time. While she was in the shower she heard Akira come into the room and yell "Hikari are finished with your shower I need to fix your makeup and I bought someone very special to do your hair." "I'm almost done Akira just wait a little longer. Hikari finished her shower and put on a bath robe. When Hikari walked out she was so surprised to see who was sitting on her bed next to Akira. "Hey Hikari" said Iori Tokiwa. "Oh My Gosh! IORI, I thought you were out of the country!" said Hikari with pure happiness written on her face. "Well I was, but then I heard about your wedding and Akira invited me." Said Iori also smiling. He was happy that one of his friend's was getting married, but a little sad that the lucky man to have Hikari was Kei and not him. "SO Hikari I talked it out with Iori and we have the perfect hair style to go with your stunning dress." Said Akira happy that she would get to dress up one of her angels on their wedding day. Iori grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled her into a chair. Iori didn't waste a single second to fix Hikari's hair to make her look stunning.

**Kei's POV**

Kei woke up in his room. He and Hikari both had separate rooms because it was bad luck if the groom saw the bride on the day of the wedding before the actual ceremony. Kei woke up refreshed. He felt completely happy. This was the day that he had been waiting years to come. He couldn't be happier than he was. Kei stood up and quickly striped his clothes, and jumped into a shower. Kei was actually the happiest he has ever been in his life. This time his face was actually showing it. Kei had a giant grin on his face. Kei was finishing his shower when he heard a knock on his bathroom door. "Hey Kei once your done come out. We need to help you get ready." Said Yahiro. Kei just yelled back a little annoyed, "I'll be out in a second." Kei stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and walked out into his room. (BTW the towel is around his waist) "We are here to help to groom get ready, and as a reward you can give us food!" said Tadashi exited. Everyone sweat dropped at Tadashi's sentence, and they all thought 'He will never grow up and stop thinking of food will he?' Ryuu was digging in the closet while luthey all talked and he suddenly said "AHA, I finally found it!" said Ryuu as he held up Kei's tux for the wedding. "Now all we hve to do is get the groom ready for the wedding and we have finished our jobs." Said Yahiro. Ryuu was still holding up his hand when he noticed that the tux was gone and so was Kei. "WHERE DID THE TUX GO?" yelled Ryuu scared that he might of lost Kei's tux. Kei was suddenly back in the room with all of them there. All of them flinched when they saw him standing there. They all looked at how stunning Kei looked while wearing his tuxedo and he had his hair combed in such a way that it made him look even more handsome than usual. "We didn't really do anything." Said Yahiro as he looked at the well job that Kei had done in a few mere seconds. All of them were talking until Tadashi started a new topic. "So what do you think the girl's are doing?" asked Tadashi. "I don't know, but I would guess they are probably helping Hikari with her hair or makeup." Said Ryuu. "Well now that you mention hair, I can't wait to see how Hikari looks with Iori helping her." Said Tadashi. Ryuu's jaw dropped when he heard Iori's name, Yahiro got a small smirk, and Kei choked on the water he was drinking, as he recovered from choking (He recovered quickly), Kei slowly grew a dark aura around him. It didn't take a smartass to figure out that he was incredibly furious. " R. , , !" Said Kei slowly, but deadly while sending a horrifying aura and a stare that could kill directed all at Tadashi. "yes" squeaked Tadashi in fear and ran away while yelling he is going to kill me. Yahiro and Ryuu both grabbed one of kei's shoulders and gently sat him on the bed to calm him down. "Kei calm down I don't think that Iori would even think of hitting on Hikari." Said Ryuu still trying to calm down Kei. Kei's aura was still showing and was still as powerful as before. Kei stood up from the bed and walked straight down the hall. He was making his way towards the Limo that he would be riding to the church when he saw him. His enemy, Iori Tokiwa. Since Kei walked out his aura had gone down a little but by seeing this guy, Kei's aura became even worse.

**Iori's POV**

Iori felt the atmosphere quickly change but when he looked to where it was coming from he wished he hadn't. Right in front of Iori was a furious Kei with a fire aura coming out of him. Iori was actually going to the kitchen to get something for Hikari, but he wouldn't be able to bring the item to Hikari if he was dead. Iori tried to run, but Kei's aura left him immobilized. Each second his fear grew since it seemed as if Kei was literally floating towards him. In a few seconds that felt like hours to Iori, Kei was standing right in front of him. " , !" said Kei while looking at Iori in the worst possible way. If looks could kill Iori would already be very dead. Kei then heard the voice of his angel. "Iori could you get me that glass of water please?!" yelled Hikari from inside her room, so she didn't know that Kei was threatening Iori. Kei quietly said something to Iori "You are, so lucky that Hikari needs you to do something for you" said Kei then walked away. Iori ran to the kitchen got the glass of water and ran back to the room Hikari. Hikari saw that he was nervous so she asked "is something wrong Iori?" "No everything is alright Hikari" responded Iori, but Hikari knew he was lying but she didn't push the topic further. Iori slowly began to calm down and continued to work on Hikari's hair.

**Kei's POV**

After Kei basically threatened Iori he fixed his tux and just jumped into the limo leaving all the guys that came to help him. Kei could faintly hear some yells in the background but he didn't really care. "Kei wait for us I'm too hungry to run!" "Kei wait for us!" "Kei you bastard why are you leaving us, I'm your best-man!" Tadashi, Ryuu, and Yahiro yelled. Kei felt a little bad for them but he just wanted to get some time to himself right now. Kei arrived at the church and smiled just thinking that in a few hours he would marry the girl of his dreams.

**(30 minutes later) Hikari's POV **

Akira, Megumi, Finn, Sakura, and Iori were noe waiting for Hikari to come out of the changing room with her wedding dress put on. Hikari opened the door, and everyone would think she was probably the most beautiful woman in the world. The white silk wedding dress hugged all of her curves perfectly. "MY ANGEL LOOKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" yelled Akira at the top of her lungs, and at that Hikari just smiled. "Thank you Akira" said Hikari. \Ok so now let's get to the wedding, we don't want the bride to be late for her own wedding/ wrote Megumi on her board. While they were all leaving to get into the limo Iori started to think, 'I wish that I would be the groom waiting in the church today'. Then Iori also entered the limo.

**(20 minutes later) Kei's POV **

Kei was now standing in front of the alter waiting for his bride to be. Next to him were the four guys (Yahiro- the best man, Ryuu, Tadashi, Jun) that had to run to the church because someone (Kei) took the limo and left them running behind it. Most of them were still a little angry but since it's his wedding day they just forgave him.

Kei was actually a little nervous. His friend's all noticed it and told him to calm down a little. Then the song started. The wedding march that would announce the entrance of the bride, and her bride's maids. The second that Kei saw Hikari, she stole his breath away. Hikari looked so stunning in the white dress. Kei couldn't wait for the moments after the wedding, when she would be his. She slowly came nearer and nearer to him. The smile that would make more than a billion guys jealous of him was plastered on her face. Hikari was significantly beautiful, and seeing her took all of Kei's nerves away. As she stepped on the alter alongside him, her smile grew bigger and that made Kei smile happily. Some people even gasped to see Kei smile so much. He looked into her eyes and with that look she knew that he was telling her that he loved her. Kei Takishima was truly in love with Hikari Hanazono. Then the priest began to talk.

"We are gathered here today to bind Takishima, Kei and Hanazono, Hikari in holy matrimony. Before we start is there anyone who declines this marriage?" said the priest. The room quickly went silent meaning no one in particular wanted them to not marry. Except maybe Iori who was thinking of saying no, but he wanted Hikari to find true happiness, so he said nothing. "I will then assume that no one declines this wedding**." ( A/N BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A WEDDING so DON'T BLAME ME FOR NOT KNOWING THE RIGHT ORDER OR WORDS!)** (A long time and many words I don't remember later) "Ok the rings please?" said the priest, and right then a small boy came running with a pillow in hands and on top of the pillow were two beautiful rings. "Now Kei Takishima repeat after me as you place the ring on Hikari's finger" said the priest. "With this ring I promise to take care of you Hikari" said the priest. "With this ring I promise to take care of you Hikari" "In sickness and in Health." "In sickness and in health" "For richer or for poorer" "For richer or for poorer" "For better and for worse" "For better and for worse" repeated Kei as he finished placing the ring on Hikari's finger. "Now Hikari repeat after me as you place the ring on Kei's finger. "With this ring I promise to take care of you Kei" said the priest. "With this ring I promise to take care of you Kei" "In sickness and in Health." "In sickness and in health" "For richer or for poorer" "For richer or for poorer" "For better and for worse" "For better and for worse" repeated Hikari. "I may now pronounce you husband and wife. Kei you may now kiss the bride!" said the priest with a smile. Kei swooped down and kissed Hikari so passionately for those few seconds. He nipped at her lips and Hikari smiled at that. They could of lasted minutes like that but Ryuu coughed reminding them that they were in public. Hikari just began to blush like crazy and Kei only smiled at that.

(30 minutes later)

Even after the ceremony Kei still couldn't believe that he was married to Hikari. Now he was just at the party before they leave for their honeymoon, but Kei somehow couldn't manage to catch up to Hikari. One moment he saw Hikari with a few people the next she wasn't there anymore. After like an hour he finally caught up with her. "Hey Kei where have you been, I can't greet everyone by myself" said Hikari out of breath after running so much. Kei just smiled at that simple statement.

(Like another hour later)

The party was now over and Kei was driving himself and Hikari to the airport in order to catch their plane for their long 3 month honeymoon. "Hey Kei where are we going?" asked Hikari "I'll tell you when we are there" said Kei smirking.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well sorry for the long wait I have been very busy with the new school year and stuff but here is the long awaited wedding. Please vote on my pole. Well remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND PLASE CONTINUE TO VOTE ON THE POLE AND READ THIS STORY.**


End file.
